


Little Lights

by sprayedwithcrab



Series: It'll be okay. [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-10-30 16:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprayedwithcrab/pseuds/sprayedwithcrab
Summary: The blurry, dark blue numbers hurt his head to look at. They swirled in front of his eyes and bit at his conscience. Turning around, he gazed at the many more little lights that shone from the different pieces of machinery in the room.





	Little Lights

He looked at the time.

 

**_00:43_ **

 

The blurry, dark blue numbers hurt his head to look at. They swirled in front of his eyes and bit at his conscience. Turning around, he gazed at the many more little lights that shone from the different pieces of machinery in the room.

 

He often forgot about those little lights, but he does remember how scared he used to get. How his pulse would race when those numbers lashed out at his eyes, tearing away his already dwindling courage.

 

He remembered the way his heart would thump in his chest as he entered a dark room. He recalled clear as day how the little lights would stare at him, unwavering. He would only be able to stare back, frozen like a deer in headlights. And then, as if a spell was broken, he would rush in to get what he needed and immediately leave. Sometimes, he would try not to look at the lights because he knew that they scared him, and he preferred to ignore his fears, even if it meant that they crept up on him when he least expected it. And, sure, he had been scared of the way they looked at him, but he never said anything of it. They disappeared in the daytime, anyway. They had been harmless and still very much were, but to him, they had been a manifestation the unknown and all of the things that could go wrong.

 

He tore his eyes away from the little lights and took a step forward.

 

Putting one foot in front of the other, he carefully made his way out of the kitchen and away from those numbers. Away from the little lights

 

Coming to a window, he stared at the grass and the trees that bathed in the soft moonlight. It was a full moon. Every now and then, a flash of light appeared in the dark, piquing his interest. He never really stopped to consider the fireflies, but when he did, he always pondered about how free they were. Those little lights were always so  _free_.

 

And that mental conversation always came back to the same topic.

 

_How free was he, really?_

 

He knew that freedom was relative and just a concept, but it didn't stop the festering thoughts that writhed in the back of his mind from crawling out into the open.

 

If the contents of his brain spilled and splattered on the pavement, what did it matter anyway? If he cried and silently sobbed every time he stood up on the top of his apartment building, so what?

 

If one day he 'accidently' slipped and greeted the concrete, why should anyone notice?

 

Nonetheless, he was brought back to the present by a small noise that he ultimately paid no mind to. Bringing his hand away from the cold glass he reached up to his cheeks, his fingers skirting over the wet skin.

 

He wasn't there now. He wouldn't be, ever again. That apartment didn't belong to him anymore. He had no reason to ever go back, and it was inhabited by someone else now anyway. Even so, the place he currently resided was slowly becoming his new home. He'd never forget his old home, but letting this new one come into his life would be okay.

 

He stepped back and felt the soft carpet beneath his feet, and he caught sight of the stars, twinkling in the sky. They seemed kinder than they once did, but that was fine. He wasn't scared of the little lights anymore anyways.

 

If he walked away right then and there and waved away the night, would there be any repercussions?

 

He looked at the time.

 

**_00:57_ **

 

He made his way back to his room, and carefully opened the door.

 

And if he moved onwards and forgot about those little lights that scared him so, who was even to know?


End file.
